Cantarella
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Pour Tsubasa Sora, qui j'espère saura apprécier, ce délire de ma part ! Univers Alternatif. Fans de Yullen, ce délire est aussi pour vous alors venez lire et régalez-vous ! Quand l'auteure se surprend à divaguer sur une chanson dont le clip est assez explicite pour son esprit mal tourné, voilà ce que cela donne ! [YAOI]


Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré mes nombreuses tentatives d'enlèvements... * _sourire sadique_ * Mais je kiff toujours autant les emmerder !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*réécoute la chanson avec un sourire béat et légèrement pervers*_ Bon, je crois que j'ai péter les plombs, c'est officiel ! _*se barre en ricanant comme une démone*_ Bonne lecture à vous, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire de plus !

* * *

Chanson d'écriture : Cantarella des vocaloid.

Couple : Allen x Kanda

Les rêves/Flash-Back/pensées des personnages sont en _italique_

Poèmes en **gras**

* * *

 **Cantarella**

 _ **Première Partie** _

* * *

_\- Joue encore ! Supplia le plus petit des deux enfants allongés dans l'herbe._

 _Le plus âgé soupira mais obtempéra. Lorsque son ami le regardait avec ses yeux de chaton malheureux, il ne pouvait que céder au moindre de ses caprices. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fini par tant s'attache au fils du meilleur ami de son père. Il se leva, calla son violon à son épaule, se saisit de l'archer et entama la douce mélodie que le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs aimait tellement. L'enfant ferma ses yeux argent et se laissa porter par les notes, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Son ami asiatique avait un véritable talent pour le violon tandis que lui, c'était au piano qu'il excellait. Mana, son oncle l'avait découvert un jour où il jouait la baby-sitter pour son frère jumeau, Néah, le père d'Allen et depuis le petit garçon apprenait rapidement les leçons que son père lui donnait. Mana ne cessait d'asticoter ce dernier au sujet de ce « don » qui semblait s'être transmit du père à l'enfant. Si Allen en était extrêmement gêné dès que son oncle abordait le sujet, son père en riait franchement amusé. Tout comme Yû Kanda, le fils cadet de Tiedoll, le meilleur ami de Néah, le blandin était promis à une grande carrière de musicien. Les deux pères avaient donc convenus d'inscrire leurs enfants dans la même académie de musique. Celle où eux-mêmes avaient fait leurs études. L'Académie Black Order. Yû avait maintenant dix ans et Allen savait qu'il allait partir pour la dite académie d'ici quelques jours. Voilà pourquoi il insistait tellement pour que son ami joue encore pour lui. Après tout, ils n'auraient plus tellement l'occasion de se retrouver dans les années à venir. Et le blandin ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait eu raison, en pensant cela._

AxKxAxKxAxK

\- ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! SAUVE –MOUA !

Allen grogna en se pliant vers l'avant du fait que son soi-disant meilleur ami venait de se jeter sur lui. Et plus précisément sur son dos, entourant son cou de ses bras de manière un peu trop brusque à son goût. A tous les coups, le rouquin avait encore fait une connerie et se faisait courser soit par sa petite-amie, soit par le frère aîné de cette dernière, soit encore par Bookman Senior alias Grand-père Panda comme le roux le surnommait sans arrêt. Le pianiste soupira et posa ses mains sur celles du roux avant de les éloigner de sa gorge. Certes, le Walker était tactile mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus !

Déjà, il était gay et son cœur était pris depuis des années en plus du fait que le rouquin n'était mais alors pas du tout son genre de mec. Celui-ci était en couple avant sa meilleure amie féminine en prime. En parlant de cette dernière, si ce n'était pas elle qui coursait le lapin crétin, elle devait surement ricaner comme une folle dans son coin. A croire que son propre côté sombre avait un peu trop déteint sur elle…

\- De qui cette fois, baka usagi ?

Le dit « baka usagi » pouffa maladroitement devant le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Apparemment, le blandin était très mécontent qu'il l'est déconcentré dans ses répétitions pour le concert de Noel que l'Académie Black Order organisait chaque année la nuit du 23 au 24 décembre. Le jeune homme aux yeux argent avait été plus que sollicité pour cet évènement et avait fini par accepter, bien que Noel n'est jamais été sa fête favorite. C'était non seulement son anniversaire mais aussi le jour du décès de sa mère, alors qu'elle venait de le mettre au monde mais aussi, plus récemment, le jour du décès de son oncle Mana. L'homme aussi doux qu'amusant était mort d'une maladie dégénérative foudroyante.

Allen en avait été anéantit. Son frère jumeau, Néah avait tenté de veiller sur son fils du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il avait finit par s'éloigner et Allen s'était retrouvé encore plus seul que jamais. Si Lenalee, une douce et belle joueuse de flûte et Lavi Bookman, son meilleur ami violoncelliste n'avaient pas été là, le jeune pianiste serait tombé dans une profonde dépression de laquelle il ne se serait sans doute pas relevé. Lenalee frappa presque gentiment son petit-ami amusant ainsi son meilleur ami à la chevelure blanche. Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres d'Allen, fut si lumineux, que la pièce dans laquelle le trio se trouvait semblait irradier de bonheur.

AxKxAxKxAxK

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette masculine observait l'agitation qui régnait maintenant dans la salle de musique réservée aux pianistes de l'académie. L'objet de ses désirs les plus secrets semblait heureux mais tellement distant en même temps de ce bonheur qu'il pensait presque factice. Depuis son départ par cette Académie, il n'avait jamais cessé de songer à cet adorable enfant qu'était le pianiste aux cheveux blancs à cette époque. Cet enfant de cinq ans son cadet, dont il avait finit par se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux. Ce sentiment s'était imposé dans son esprit lors de la rentrée de ce dernier au sein de cette académie de musique. Il avait alors dix ans à peine tandis que lui venait de fêter ses quinze ans. Le désir s'était emparé de son corps comme de son âme tandis qu'un amour profond et même dévastateur gouvernait son cœur que tous pensaient de glace.

Mais il s'était interdit à toucher Allen, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Alors il avait attendu, patiemment. Bien que cela ne soit pas du tout dans son caractère. La patience n'était en effet, absolument pas son truc. Son père, le violoniste Tiedoll qui était d'ailleurs l'un des instructeurs de l'Académie le lui faisait remarquer assez fréquemment. Cependant pour avoir une chance de s'approprier le cœur comme le corps de celui qu'il convoquait depuis maintenant dix ans, il était prêt à tout.

\- Yû. L'interpela une voix familière qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Tyki, le seul camarade de sa classe qu'il parvenait à supporter.

Kanda ne se retourna pas mais il écoutait et Tyki le savait. C'est pourquoi celui-ci, reprit la parole, il savait très bien ce que le violoniste avait en tête.

\- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

Kanda hocha la tête. Oui, il allait le faire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il le désirait. Et son plan était parfait.

AxKxAxKxAxK

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur l'Académie Black Order. Allen dormait paisiblement dans son lit à baldaquin aux draps gris perle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne faisait aucun cauchemar. Kanda, de son côté, quitta son uniforme pour un costume digne du fantôme de l'Opéra composé une chemise blanche à jabot de soie, un pantalon noir d'une coupe droite à l'image de la ceinture de cuir encerclant sa taille, des bottes de cuir également noir, un long manteau tout aussi sombre où brillaient quelques arabesques argentés qui parsemaient les côtés du col haut et le long des accroches pour fermer le vêtement. Un chapeau à l'image de celui des mousquetaire également noir et enfin, un masque blanc qui ne couvrit que le haut de son visage. Il jeta un bref regard au miroir ornant sa chambre, se saisit d'une magnifique rose aux pétales argentés et dans un mouvement de cape sombre qu'il avait accroché par-dessus son manteau, il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de son futur amant et compagnon de vie, du moins, il l'espérait.

AxKxAxKxAxK

Peu de temps après, il arriva dans le dortoir des plus jeunes, là où Allen se trouvait. Sans un bruit, il abaissa la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Directement son regard acéré se porta sur le lit où celui qu'il aimait passionnément. Il s'approcha sans le quitter du regard et une fois à hauteur de son visage, il posa genou à terre, retira son chapeau qu'il accola à son cœur et il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles délicatement rosées d'Allen. Ce dernier ayant le sommeil très léger se réveilla en sursaut lorsque les lèvres de l'autre quittèrent les siennes, laissant une emprunte indélébile sur ses jumelles. Ayant sentit le réveil de son amour, Kanda s'était écarté juste à temps afin d'éviter une gifle légèrement inconsciente du blandin qui avait agit par réflexe. Ce dernier s'était redressé dans son lit, tenant fermement les draps contre lui, dissimulant ainsi son corps fin vêtu d'une tunique de nuit blanche et légèrement transparente sous les rayons de la lune. Apeuré, Allen tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps secoué de tremblements et l'interrogea l'intrus d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici, dans ma chambre ?

Kanda retient difficilement un sourire. S'il avait été un tueur, son pianiste n'aurait surement pas fait long feu en s'adressant à lui ainsi alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Sans répondre, il sortit de sa veste, une myriade de pétales argentés qu'il lança vers celui qui avait prit son cœur avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête et de quitter la chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Stupéfait, Allen mit quelques minutes à se remettre de cette étrange visite... Baissant le regard sur ses draps, il y découvrit une magnifique fleur qui ne poussait plus dans les jardons de l'Académie depuis une expérience ratée du directeur Komui Lee qui avait explosée dans les jardins justement. Une rose d'un bleu des plus purs qui soit. Il adorait ces fleurs. Il la prit entre ses doigts et la serra doucement contre sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne blesse ses mains. Apparemment, l'inconnu avait retiré ses épines avant de la lui offrir... D'une manière peu habituelle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura Allen comme pour lui-même en fixant la fenêtre de sa chambre qui était encore ouverte sur l'extérieur.

L'air froid de la nuit faisait onduler les lourds tissus des rideaux alors que les rayons de la lune éclairait l'endroit où cet homme se tenait un moment plus tôt. Allen était troublé. Il avait eu la sensation de connaître cet intrus, son cœur s'était serré avant de battre la chamade sous l'effet de la peur mais aussi d'un autre sentiment plus sourd sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer convenablement. Il se rallongea après avoir été renfermer cette fenêtre, la rose serrée contre sa poitrine. Seulement son sommeil fut loin d'être paisible.

AxKxAxKxAxK

 _Allen venait d'entrer à l'Académie. Il savait que Yû était l'un de ses sempai et qu'il pratiquait toujours le violon. Il l'aperçut à plusieurs reprises et tenta d'attirer son attention. En vain. Yû, son ami d'enfance et amour secret -il avait finit par comprendre ses sentiments en apprenant que le noiraud sortait avec l'une des filles les plus canons de l'institut de musique par Tiedoll quelques semaines plus tôt avant la rentrée- semblait avoir à cœur de l'ignorer._

 _Le tenant ainsi à distance. Le jeune pianiste en fut malheureux comme une pierre à cette constatation. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses sentiments envers le violoniste. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous jeunes, Yû Kanda semblait distant avec ceux qui l'entouraient, y compris avec les membres de sa propre famille. Il ne savait pas exprimer ses émotions et très vite, le violon devient pour lui un moyen d'expression grâce auquel il n'avait pas besoin de mot. Pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait envoyer paitre lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui et Allen, enfant adorable mais très introverti, lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant si bien qu'une profonde amitié s'était formée entre eux. Kanda s'était d'ailleurs rapidement placé en protecteur avec lui et ils étaient inséparables lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur foyer respectif avec leurs parents._

 _Sans pour autant cesser de regarder l'élu de son coeur de loin, Allen s'était rapidement fait des amis en Lavi et Lenalee. Tous deux l'avaient acceptés dans son entièreté. Ils l'aimaient pour lui-même et non pour ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Lenalee était rapidement devenue à la fois, une sœur, une amie et une confidente. Aussi, la jeune femme avait vite comprit que quelque chose hantait le cœur de son ami et Allen n'avait pas su, ni voulu, lui mentir. Compatissante, la chinoise avait consolé le jeune pianiste au bord de la rupture plusieurs fois depuis leur première conversation sur le violoniste. Sa meilleure amie était réellement une perle ! Heureusement qu'elle et Lavi étaient là pour lui._ _Mais il sentait encore et toujours un regard sur lui... Sans doute était-ce son cœur qui lui jouait des tours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce regard soit le sien._

AxKxAxKxAxK

 **La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur,**

 **Un rond de danse et de douceur,**

 **Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,**

 **Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu**

 **C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu.**

 **Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,**

 **Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,**

 **Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,**

 **Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,**

 **Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs,**

 **Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores**

 **Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,**

 **Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence**

 **Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs**

 **Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards.**

Paul Eluard, Capitale de la douleur.

* * *

 _ **Fin de la Première Partie.**_

 _ **A Suivre dans la Seconde Partie.**_

* * *

Coin des persos 

Moi : _*toujours en train de se bidonner comme une tarée*_ BOUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Cross : _*ricane avec une bouteille à la main*_ J'adore cette fille !

Allen : _*le fusille du regard*_ Evitez de la draguer, shisho ! Elle est mariée.

Cross : _*mode diva*_ Oh non ! Pauvre de moi !

Kanda : _*aura noire*_ Je vais me le faire !

Allen : _*aura du mode dark_ * Tu veux de l'aide ?

Lavi : _*mort de rire*_ LES DEUX TETES BRULEES DE LA CONGREGATION VS LE MARECHAL CROSS ! QUI VEUT PARIER ?

Bookman : _*lève la main*_ Je mise sur les jeunes !

Komui : _*débarque en mode yolo_ * Je mise sur mon Komuilin !

Tous les scientifiques : _*très furax*_ GRAND INTENDANT !

Komui : _*va bouder dans son coin*_ ... Personne ne m'aime...

Allen : _*à l'auteure*_ Et tu t'arrêtes là ?

Moi : _*très fière*_ Ouais, j'adore vous enquiquiner ! Je suis une ...

Allen : _*l'interrompt direct_ * Sadique !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Ouais carrément et j'en suis vraiment fière !

Kanda : _*sort Mugen de son fourreau*_ ...

Moi : _*fait un non du doigt*_ Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça, Yû-chan sinon t'auras pas ton lemon avec ton Allen !

Kanda : _*remballe son sabre*_ Tch !

Moi : _*sort ses mitrailleuses et tire dans tous les sens en sautillant comme une idiote*_ L'IRASCIBLE EST A MES PIEDS ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Allen : _*soupir_ * Bon bah pas le choix... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices_ * En espérant que cette première partie vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews afin que cette tarée qui sert d'amie à ma sœur écrive rapidement la suite. Merci de votre coopération. _*à l'auteure toujours avec ses flingues_ * Arrête un peu, Tsuki ! Tu gâches des munitions et ne t'avises pas d'écouter cette chanson encore une fois !


End file.
